A magnetic disk or a hard disk (HD) is used as a storage of a personal computer (PC), a mobile device, a car-mounted device, and the like. The application thereof significantly expands, and surface recording density is rapidly improved in recent years.
To manufacture such a hard disk with high recording density, electron beam mastering technology is widely studied. In an electron beam lithography exposure apparatus, an electron lens converges an electron beam shot by an electron gun, and an electron beam spot is applied to a substrate coated with a resist. A blanking control system and a beam deflection control system control the irradiation position of the electron beam spot to draw a desired beam pattern. Recently various electron beam lithography exposure apparatuses are developed and include, for example, an apparatus which precisely manufactures an original master of a recording medium such as an optical disk and the like (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-367178).
Accordingly, it is necessary to precisely control the irradiation position of the electron beam spot in order to perform electron beam lithography with high recording density. The recent hard disk uses a concentric pattern instead of a spiral pattern used in the optical disk and the like. In the case of concentrically drawing circles by the electron beam lithography, it is necessary to precisely connect a start point to an end point in each circle (i.e., track). Therefore, it is desired to provide an apparatus which can concentrically draw circles with high precision.
When a conventional x-θ system lithography apparatus or the like concentrically draws circles by the electron beam lithography, a ramp wave in synchronization with the rotation of the substrate deflects the electron beam to a radial direction. Thus, there are problems that the shape of a circle connecting section becomes distorted, a part of a land section is exposed, and the like. If there is rotational fluctuation in a rotational stage, a line for a circle may not connect at the start and end points. Using blanking prevents the land section from being exposed, but there occurs another problem that a line does not connect at the start and end points. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an electron beam lithography apparatus which can draw a circle with high precision.